The Cat Returns
by Chibi-Aibou-Midna
Summary: After two long years now a teenager, Eve is visited by an old friend. What will her reaction be and who could it possibly be?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Cat. Though many may be against this couple I'm all for it cuz despite the age difference who really cares! It's fanfiction people! Anything even the most unlikely couples are meshed together! (I know I'm not wrong!) Anywho! This is a Black Cat one-shot! Tanoshimu (Enjoy)!**

It's been two long years for Eve and Sven since they last saw their comrade Train Heartnet also known as Black Cat. Though no one knows where he had gone off to one thing was for sure he has been missed. Eve gave a heavy sigh as looked out the window of her room, The moon above her shined ever so bright, she stared at it in remembrance of a certain event.

Eve can still remember it like it was yesterday...Train had gotten in the way of a bullet aiming for the school girl named Kyoko, who was foolishly in love with Train at the time. That night while recovering they found out the bullet contained Biotechnology chemicals inside it, just than Train had transformed. Yes that day was quite interesting...

_-FlashBack-_

_"Oi! What gives! I'm not a doll!" Train complained angrily as he tried on the cloths Kyoko bought him._

_"You look nice in them really..." Eve stated plainly._

_"You look so cute Mr. Black Cat!" Kyoko squealed._

_Sven had no words to describe how the young brunette looked like only laughter._

_Finally, he found had something suitable to wear, it consisted of brown short and boots, and as for his top it pretty much resembled his usual attire. __Eve and the others except Sven stared at him in awe. Eve placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Not bad Train..." Eve whispered causing the boy to grow stiff._

_"Wait if I have anon-DNA in my blood does that mean I can fly?" Train questioned._

_"Your DNA with the chemical is not the same as mine...it's unlikely that the case is the same..." Eve replied._

_"Well I have to go find information about this, we don't know how long Train will stay like that...Eve I leave him to you make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Sven said taking his leave._

_"Okay..." Eve said._

_"Oi! I'm right here ya know!" Train shouted._

_Afterwards, Kyoko and Train went out to get milk with Eve trailing not too far behind. Kyoko soon. began rambling about how she didn't care about how short he had gotten cause love comes in all shapes and sizes _(A/N: See what I mean?)._ Meanwhile, Train was downed in his own thoughts completely blocking out Kyoko's rambling. Eve took notice in of this, seeing as how he was out of it Eve took a hold of his wrist dragging him away to an ally._

_-End of Flashback-_

"We met Tim and the others...as well...I wonder...how they're doing..." Eve said softly.

"How about we find out than...princess..." A familiar voice stated unveiling himself from within the darkness of her room.

"Train...?" Eve questioned.

Train nodded in response coming closer to his comrade. Eve kept a poker face as the brunette came closer, he smiled. Just as he was about to speak a hand lashed out at him causing his cheek to grow sore and red.

_"Eve..." _Train said inwardly.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you and the others? Disappearing out on us like that?! I...I hate you! I...I hate you Train Heartnet!" Eve shouted.

Train proceeded to coming closer, Eve threw a fist at him. The brunette simply absorbed the attack clearly unaffected. He wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame, as she continued to throw punches on him.

"I'm sorry...princess I made you worry..." Train whispered in the blonde's ear.

Finally, Eve gave in as tears began streaming down her pale cheeks freely. Train brought her closer as her sobs became louder. Train nested himself on Eve's head gently stroking her long blond locks.

"You're hair grew a lot princess...and so have you." Train remarked.

"Don't think your out of the hook..." Eve said her sobs subsiding.

"So how is everyone?" Train asked releasing Eve from his hold.

"Sven and I are sweepers still, Kyoko has managed to move on and get over you...the others are out and on with their lives..." Eve replied wiping the last drops of tears in her eyes.

"Huh...so everyone is okay?" He asked, Eve simply nodded.

"Well that's good you know princess...I just remembered something..." Train stated.

"Hm?"

"You never thanked me for saving you." He said.

"Oh right..." Eve retorted flustered.

"I think I'll claim my reward right now!" Train remarked grasping Eve's chin with his fingers.

He leaned in, causing Eve to turn beat red as he grew closer. She embraced herself for what was to come, only to feel Train plant his lips on her cheeks. Much to her disappointment, the young blond turned away.

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way without a reason Train..." Eve said resuming to her previous position.

"Nah I really did come to see you though princess." Train stated placing his hands behind his head.

"Did you really? I find that hard to believe..." Eve remarked.

"Well weather you do I came to see you princess...because I-I've missed you, it's been two years already." Train stated.

"Your point?" Eve questioned.

"Straight forward are we now? Well let's just say two years of solitude made me realize something..." Train replied, Eve said nothing signifying him to continue.

"I never felt this way in fact not even around you princess...but all I can say is...your someone important to me since that moment..." Train confessed.

"I see...so I stir a warm emotion inside you...is that it?" Eve questioned, Train nodded.

"Train...it's true everyday since you left I never stopped to wonder why? Why did you leave but I grew to understand you in that sense." Eve stated.

Train smirked, as he shook his head. Eve looked at him confused.

"Still going to school yet you have so much to learn, princess..." Train said making Eve meet his golden orbs.

"T-Train?" Eve said nervously.

"Sh...just enjoy the moment princess..." Train whispered softly.

Eve once again felt her cheeks heat up, as Train drew closer. Soon, she could feel his warm breath against her lips as their foreheads brushed up against each other. Their lips pressed together, as they drew their bodies closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues intertwined together in a war, as Eve began moaning in pure ecstasy. Slowly Train guided Eve to the bed never breaking apart.

While, their lip lock continued they explored each other's figure. Until their lungs cried for air thus they broke apart panting, Train rolled off Eve to be beside her. Eve snuggled up to him as he lazily played with her locks. Slowly Eve closed her eyes.

"Good night...Black Cat..." Eve teased tiredly.

Train simply smirked at her remark, Black Cat a name he hadn't heard in a long while until now. He wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer.

"Good night princess..." He said letting sleep take him as well

**Owari**!

**Well...I can't say this one-shot was all great cause it was running on inspiration fuel since I finished watching Black Cat today and well cheesy as it got I just wanted to put an experimental story up! Oh and it contains certain parts of episodes in the story so some of it is true is some of it I put my twist to it! Tell me what you think! NO FLAMES please! That's not what I wanna hear at the moment. Ja-ne until next time!**


End file.
